1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device with a detachable USB (Universal Serial Bus) plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic devices, such as the mobile phone 1 of FIG. 1, frequently comprise a connecting groove 11. Data communication with a computer 2 requires the use of an additional transmit cable 3. The transmit cable 3 comprises a plug 3a with a plurality of pins and a USB plug 3b, wherein the plug 3a and the USB plug 3b at one end of the transmit cable 3. The USB plug is inserted into the USB socket 2a of computer 2.
Thus, data communication between mobile phone 1 and computer 2 is inconvenient due to the need for the transmit cable 3.